Closer to the Edge
by becsmileyface
Summary: To Rosewyne Hawke, family and friends are everything and she will stop at nothing to protect them.  Thrown into a new city with new dark chaos, she struggles to find the light but her companions always see hope shimmering in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Bec Note: OK! I've never written like this, and I'm only posting this to gauge you're interest and reactions. PLEASE! Tell me what you think? Does it suck? Was it confusing? Was it boring? Suggestions? If you guys don't like it and don't think I should continue, then please let me know Thanks!

Chapter 1: Hope

Carver Hawke had to admit: they made a great team, deadly even. Rosewyne was a fortress of power. Lightning sparked at her hands as she stuck down enemies right and left. She didn't let anything too close to Mother, and fought at his back, unafraid in the middle of a dark chaos. Bethany wasn't a battle mage like his older sister, but a healer. Every time Carver took a hit or Rosewyne screamed in pain, a blue light intchingly soothed away the hurt. Carver wasn't that bad of a fighter himself, survival had taken over. He followed his older sister, Rosewyne to what he hoped was safety. Her brown eyes blazed as she searched the hills. They had been running for what seemed like days. Carver was just thankful he reached their house in time, but doubts crept into his mind. Rosewyne wasn't the type to give up, she had been taking care of the family since their father died. But this… This was different.

"We can't just wonder… Aimlessly." Bethany said.

Rosewyne's eyes never left the lonely hills, "We stay together. No matter what."

A hissing sound ended the conversation. Carver heard the clash of metal, and cries of pain. Before he could figure out what was going on, his sister had bolted toward the sounds.

_Great. A mage._ Aveline and her husband Wesley had been fighting for days. The last thing they needed was more complications. Her resentment was stripped away however when the brown haired mage took down four darkspawn at a time with a wall of ice followed by a lightning bolt. Wesley was injured and as strong as Aveline was, she knew couldn't fight off the horde. A dark haired warrior fought at the mage's side, and soon all the darkspawn were slain, and they were out of danger… For now. Aveline felt an itching warmth surround her wounded side. Another mage appeared, with raven hair followed an older woman. The healer stepped closer.

"Apostate!" Aveline's husband stumbled protectively in front of her. "Keep your distance!"

"Well, the Maker has a sense of humor." the raven haired healer said. "Darkspawn and now a Templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering."

"The 'spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown. The Order dictates."

"Wesley-" Aveline began.

"The Order dictates…" He insisted taking another step toward the healer.

The battle mage stepped forward, her brown eyes narrowed. "Back away my sister, Templar." Aveline was surprised. For such a pretty thing, she was quite intimidating. Her dark eyes burned at her husband. She was about the same height as Wesley, with a thick strong body, but it was those eyes that worried Aveline. She was threatening.

"Dear, the saved us. The Maker understands." Aveline persuaded.

Wesley eyed the mage for a few seconds longer before yielding and stepping back.

"I am Aveline Vallen and this is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde."

"I am Rosewyne Hawke. This is my sister Bethany, my brother Carver, and our mother Leandra."

Aveline nodded. 'Hawke' certainly fit this family. Their features were hawk-like, with strong noses and hard jawlines, but it was the protective and quick actions that made the name stick. The battle mage definitely studied their surroundings like a hawk. Aveline had to stifle a smirk at her last thought.

A truce was made and Rosewyne sighed internally. There was strength in numbers, granted no one here liked each other. Still, the eldest Hawke child was grateful for the strong woman and even her Templar husband. They worked well together with the new additions, but there was a dark cloud in Rosewyne's mind, shadowing their escape. She could not shake the feeling of doom. She looked at the Templar. His eyes were glassy and his skin pale, veins visible. Something was wrong. This was wrong. Nothing felt right since Carver busted through the door of their house two days ago. Rosewyne Hawke had never seen her brother so frantic, so worried. She loved her brother dearly, and she trusted him when he said they needed to leave, now. She just hoped they were going the right way, but something about the roar that sounded in the hills followed by shaking ground told Rosewyne otherwise.

An ogre strode toward the unlikely allies, roaring and showing death in its eyes. Rosewyne steadied herself at her brother's side and order Bethany and her mother back. Bethany did not listen.

"Maker give me strength." A fireball appeared in Bethany's hand, but it was not enough. The ogre was quicker than anyone thought. It reached out, grasping Rosewyne's little sister tightly. Her chest tightened when her sister screamed in pain. The ogre smashed Bethany to the ground twice then threw her aside like garbage. Leandra screamed after her baby. Rosewyne and Carver rushed forward, backed by Aveline.

_Freeze. Lightning. Fire. Freeze. Lightning. Fire._

Rosewyne felt nothing but fear as she cast her spells, quickly slaying the ogre with her brother's and Aveline's blade, but it was too late. The damage was done. Her mother's sobs broke through the crisp silence and Rosewyne wished with all heart the ogre had snatched her and not her little sister. Kneeling beside her mother, Rosewyne stared at her sister. Blood covered her ruined face, and bone could be seen on her broken arms. Rosewyne muffled a sob and wiped away a stray tear. She had to be strong. They had to keep moving.

"We… We have to go, Mother. Bethany saved us—"

"I don't want a hero! I want my daughter! Why didn't you stop her! This is your fault!" Leandra collapsed into Bethany's beaten body, and sobbed loudly. Rosewyne hung her head. Her mother was right. This was all her fault. She felt a heavy hand fall onto her shoulder. She met the gaze of her bother, his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Bethany wasn't just his sister. She was his twin. Rosewyne couldn't wrap her mind around what he must be feeling. The dark cloud in her mind grew as Carver pulled her up. The Templar stepped forward, and commended Bethany's soul to the maker. Rosewyne watched in somber silence, accepting the blame for all that had happened and vowing to save what was left of her family and the two strays they had claimed.

Carver leaned down and gently pulled his mother up, "If we stay here weeping the darkspawn will take us too. We have to go Mother, now." His voice was stern, and Rosewyne was thankful.

"Flames. We're too late." Aveline cursed. They were surrounded. Darkspawn poured from the hills. With a burst of ice sickles, Rosewyne dispatched the first line. Carver and Aveline took out the second, but it wasn't enough.

"There's no end to them!" Carver shouted over his shoulder as she sliced into one of the fiends.

"Then we die fighting!" Rosewyne's voice was steal.

Carver huffed. He had no intention of dying or letting his sister or mother die. Rosewyne would get them out of this. They might not see eye to eye on everything, but he knew his sister. She never gave up, never quit, never stopped. They would make it through this… They had to. For Bethany.

A mighty roar sounded on the battlefield. Darkspawn and human alike stopped and gaped at the cliff. A high dragon flew into the air calling down a storm of fire. Rosewyne's group backed away as it quickly became clear the dragon was targeting the darkspawn. The group watched as the mighty dragon roasted, clawed, and chomped all the darkspawn, then in a cyclone of fire and chaos, the dragon changed. Rosewyne immediately felt stupid for not sensing it sooner. This was no dragon. A well-aged woman clad in attractive armor sauntered toward Rosewyne. The battle mage stepped forward, the power rolling off the old woman was terrifying, but Rosewyne would not lose anyone else. No matter what.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The woman put her hand on her hip, and studied each person with harsh yellow eyes. They flickered to Rosewyne last, and the mage sore she saw a smirk in them.

Carver, sensing his sister's nerves, stepped forward at Rosewyne's side. The mage once again thanked the Maker for her brother. Behind them Wesley stumbled to the ground, Aveline at his side.

"It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes." The dragon-lady's voice was dangerously calm.

"Careful." Rosewyne's eyes narrowed, "I thank you for saving us, but I know you're not dragon. You're much, much more."

The witch laughed, "As are you. If you are fleeing the darkspawn, you should know you're heading in the wrong direction." The woman turned to leave.

"So you're just going to leave us?" Carver asked.

"And why not? I spotted the most curious sight. A mighty ogre vanquished, who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated and you are safe… for the moment. If that not enough?"

Rosewyne was afraid of this mage… or whatever she was. She was dangerous, but she knew they couldn't make it without help. And this dragon-lady had already saved them once. Deciding, Rosewyne hoped her kindness would hold out a bit longer. "The darkspawn are everywhere, despite the hills seeming bare. I am no fool, we won't make it on our own."

"Such a smart little mage. Tell me brown eyes, where do you plan on going?" Yellow eyes flickered down Rosewyne's form, making her uncomfortable.

Carver answered, "Kirkwall." He stepped closer to Rosewyne.

"Hmmm, that seems quite the journey to simply flee the darkspawn."

Rosewyne rolled her eyes, "What do you suggest? I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now."

The woman laughed loudly, "Oh! You I like!" Rosewyne decided that wasn't exactly a good thing. She watched intently as the woman turned around, deep in thought. "Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world with shake before you." She rambled. "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide."

Carver leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"We don't have a choice." Rosewyne replied remembering the Templar's injury and their Mother's emotional state.

"It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

Aveline spoke up, "We're going to trust a Witch of the Wilds?"

Rosewyne tensed. She had heard the stories. Carver would tell them to Bethany when they were children to frighten her. Rosewyne couldn't help but laugh, Carver scared his twin every time. "There must be a catch." She finally said.

"There is always a catch!" The woman cackled. "Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can!... I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds?'"

Carver breathed in deeply, he didn't like this, but sister was right. What choice did they have? Rosewyne voiced just that to the witch, the tightness in his chest did not ease. They made a deal, and Carver felt like they just sold their souls to a demon. When the witch turned to the Templar and his wife, Carver tensed even more. He had noticed something wrong with him, it never occurred to him it was the blight. He sighed sadly. It would seem his family wouldn't be the only one losing a loved one. His eyes glanced at his Mother. She was still holding Bethany, stroking her bloody face lovingly. His chest painfully tightened even more.

"You lie!" Aveline spat back at the witch when said it was too late. Carver watched as the disbelief faded into a sorrowful realization.

"She's right, Aveline. I can feel the corruption inside me." The Templar's voice was extremely strained.

"There must be something we can do." Rosewyne leaned down beside Aveline. Carver noticed that the red head didn't flinch or stop her when her hands glowed blue and hovered them over the Templar.

"The only cure I know is to become a Grey Warden." Flemeth offered.

"And they all died at Ostagar." The sadness in Aveline's voice did nothing for Carver's chest. Rosewyne dropped her hands helplessly.

"Not all. But the ones remaining are long gone."

"Aveline, listen to me." Wesley pleaded. "You must do this."

"No! I won't, I can't!"

Rosewyne wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She wanted to run away and scream or cry, but instead she put up a strong front quickly, the one no one saw through, save Carver. Wesley was still pleading with his wife to end his suffering. Gently, Rosewyne placed her hand on Aveline's shoulder. "He's your husband, Aveline. I can't tell what to do."

Rosewyne watched with a heavy heart as she made a choice. Soft whispers of endearments were shared between the two then with her husband guiding her hands, Aveline drove a dagger into her his heart. A soft sob escaped her lips, and Rosewyne's chest tightened. She had already broken her promise. Someone else was lost.

"It gets no easier." Flemeth led the group away, leaving behind broken bodies of darkspawn, and loved ones. Failure and regret carried in their hearts.

Aveline felt like the world had just crumbled around her, crushing Wesley and all happiness with him. She searched the faces of those aboard the ship. She saw it in their eyes, a mirror of her own pain: death, loss, and regret. It seemed no one escaped Lothering unscaved. It was strange when she looked at Rosewyne Hawke and saw something else glimmering in her brown eyes. It wasn't the tears that gleamed in her mother's eyes, or the anger that darkened her brother's. It was something else, something Aveline couldn't quite place.

Leandra hadn't done anything but cried since that dreadful ogre killed her child. The warrior couldn't blame her, she couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a child. Though she had an inkling to her pain from her own loss. Carver was a strange lad. Instead of comforting his Mother or trying to as his sister did, he sat apart from them. He spoke to no one, never met the gaze of anyone, though his sister was certainly trying. Aveline wondered if this was his way of grieving for his sister, though he didn't seem the 'suffer in silence' type. He argued with his sister a great deal before boarding the ship. No, Aveline decided this was a rare action for Carver and it clearly worried his older sister.

Rosewyne stroked her mother's gray hair as she slept in her lap. She looked so calm, so peaceful, Aveline could hardly believe it. Though, she had not broken down herself, she doubted she looked as serene as the Hawke mage did. Aveline could only watch as the mage did everything she could to comfort her family. She was surprised when the mage sat down and talked to her about Wesley. She asked questions, and comforted her in a way that made Aveline feel like part of her family.

There was no warm welcome waiting for them at the gates of Kirkwall. Aveline was once again surprised when Rosewyne refused to back down. She earnestly sought a way into the city, but it was days before the Hawke's uncle arrived. Aveline frowned, he was a snake. Everything about him reeked of deceit, but she had no real option and staying with the Hawkes was the wisest choice.

Gamlen Hawke used his 'contacts' to arrange a meeting for the Hawke siblings and Aveline with two different groups that would pay their way in. Though, it soon became one group. The moment Gamlen mentioned mercenaries, Rosewyne dismissed it declaring she would not be a killer. This mage was slowly earning Aveline's respect. The survivors elected they would join a group of smugglers. Aveline didn't like it, but she agreed with Rosewyne. Killing people for money blindly wasn't something the once soldier wanted to do. Rosewyne settled things quickly, allowing Aveline to take charge at one point. Carver went along with his sister, though he offered disapproving stares and unhelpful comments.

The Hawke family and Aveline stood before the steps leading into the city. It looked ominous, with miserable painful statues placed about.

"Well, sister, we're here." Carver said, his eyes searching their new home.

"Not all of us..." Leandra commented sadly. Aveline nodded in agreement.

Rosewyne turned around, facing her family and Aveline. That gleam in her eyes sparkled as she raised her brow, "We have a home." She smiled, brightening her worn face. "Let's make the best of it." Her gleam sparkled, and it dawned on Aveline what it was. Rosewyne Hawke had lost her home, her possessions, and her sister… but what she never lost was hope and it glowed in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bec Note: Ok, to divide the viewpoints or rather give you a heads up on the change I put '**oOo**'… I personally am not too fond of it, but it'll do. So, this is the second chapter. Pretty short, I know, but they will get longer. Sorry it's taken so long, I had a bit of trouble writing it and I kept writing random sections for later chapters that popped in my head. ANYWHO! Here you go! Enjoy Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 2: Dwarves, Dales, and Dragons

It was Varric's job to know everything, and he was good at it his job. Rumors about a smuggler working for Athenril reached his ears almost daily. He had to admit, he was rather curious, though not a lot was known about this Hawke. There were two of them, but one certainly outshone the other and that was the one that captured his curiosity. Athenril's little group had never been so successful. The fact that the main Hawke, the one responsible for so many successful missions and coterie deaths, was a woman certainly peaked his interest even more. Varric smirked, she was probably as ugly as a sewer rat, with manly hands and a square jaw. Still, no matter her appearance, he wanted to meet this woman but that was proving harder than he expected. Her true identity was kept safe. No one knew what she looked like. That was probably because those who threatened her ended up dead. Yes, Varric was convinced this woman must have the face of an ogre, and a bite to match.

Varric pushed his thoughts aside and decided to see what progress his brother, Bartrand had made on the expedition. He sighed, he was starting to hate this Deep Roads expedition. It had been weeks, and they were no closer to leaving. What they needed was a partner, another player in the mess Bartrand had made. They needed this Hawke. If she was half as bad ass as he had heard, they'd be set. Varric just couldn't find her…

"Sodding humans." Bartrand barked, when Varric walked into the streets of Hightown.

"Problems, brother?" Varric teased.

"I swear, if I had a silver for every refugee trying to get in the expedition, we wouldn't need to go to the bloody Deep Roads."

Varric looked to whom his brother was referring to. Two young humans were walking away, arguing quietly. They must be siblings, the way they talked to each other. Varric recognized that face, the boy was younger. _Ah, younger brothers…_ The girl, well, she was quite lovely. Tan skin, medium length brown hair tied back, strong fit body…

"Who were they?" Varric asked.

Bartrand huffed, "I don't know… Raven? Canary? Some sort of bird."

"Hawke?" Varric almost tripped over his own feet.

"Yea. That was it." Bartrand said, not realizing who he had just turned down.

"I swear I'm going to shoot you when I get back." Varric was off, not wanting to lose them. Luckily, Hawke had been pickpocketed. Not exactly something one would call lucky, but in this case… Varric would even call it divine intervention. Hawke ran after the thief, but Varric was closer. He pinned the man to the wall with his beloved crossbow, Bianca. He could feel Hawke's eyes on him.

Throwing the rather light coin purse to Hawke, he bowed, impressed that she never took her eyes off of him and caught the purse with ease. "How do you do? My name is Varric Tethras. I apologize for Bartrand. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw."

"But you would?" He voice was smooth, light on her tongue. Varric liked the sound.

"I would! What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you. He would never admit it, either - he's too proud. I, however, am quite practical."

Her brown eyes narrowed as she studied Varric. The dark pools of chocolate were beautiful, and sparked with something. "What makes you so certain we can help? You don't know anything about us."

"On the contrary - you've made quite a name for yourself in the past year. The coterie has been squeezing out smugglers left and right. The only group to survive owes it all to you. The name 'Hawke' is on many lips these days. Not bad for a Ferelden fresh off the boat!"

"You must have heard of my brother then, as well." She gestured towards him, he looked resentful.

"Only a little, yes, but it is you they speak most of, messere."

"That figures." Her brother mumbled confirming Varric's 'younger brother' guess.

Hawke rolled her eyes, and ignored her brother's comment. "There must be some way to convince your brother to hire us on."

"We don't need another hireling. We need a partner. Bartrand's been tearing his beard out trying to fund this thing on his own, but he can't do it. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns, and he can't refuse. Not with me there to vouch for you."

Hawke narrowed her eyes again, deep in thought. She asked her brother his opinion. He only offered a small comment, saying it was her call. Varric rolled his eyes, he would be annoying, he could tell. Finally, Hawke conceded admitting they had nothing better planned. Varric offered to travel with them for a time. Honestly, he wanted to test her. He was wrong about her looks, could the rumors be wrong? Certainly, this lovely girl wasn't as ruthless as they say.

Varric soon learned the rumors were true. Hawke took up a mission given to her by her friend, Aveline: an ex-solider turned guardswoman who came with them from Ferelden. The captain of the guard turned out to be a snake just like everyone else in Kirkwall. When Hawke learned that, it became personal. He threatened the life of her friend and Hawke was furious. Varric was slowly learning that family and friends mattered to Hawke more than her own life, and she would protect them no matter what. She did not hastate when others threatened her companions. She fought for them with a determination Varric had never seen and in the end, Aveline found herself up for Captain of the Guard for both their efforts.

It was unbelievable and the fact that she was a mage made complete sense. No wonder no one ever came back from a confrontation with her. She was a cyclone of lightning and death, which Varric quickly learned was her favorite spell. The first day traveling with Hawke was a tiresome one. So when Carver walked into his room at the Hanged Man that night, he sighed. It was apparently not over.

"Why hello there, Little Hawke." Varric said with a smile.

"Don't call me that." Carver stated flatly.

Varric sighed, "What can I do you for?" He gestured for Carver to sit. He reluctantly did, then cleared his throat. His face turned serious.

"Look, my sister may already trust you… But I don't. I know what happens to mages in this town who trust too easily. There's Templars at every corner waiting for some desperate lot to turn in apostates like my sister for a reward. So, I'm warning you dwarf. If you even think about turning my sister in to get money for your expedition, I'll come after you."

Varric didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had been wrong about Carver, just like he was wrong about his sister. He was certainly a resentful younger brother, but he obviously cared for his sister deeply. Varric sighed, "Carver, I would no sooner turn your sister in then see Bianca dismantled and sold as spare parts. Your sister's secret is safe with me."

The younger Hawke sibling eyed him, clearly considering his words. "Fine." He said and rose to his feet.

"Carver, Wait." The younger Hawke sibling stopped at the door but did not turn around.

Varric continued, "Let me buy you a drink… I wanna talk."

"About what?" He asked, when he turned around.

"Lothering. How you all got here… I love to hear the story." A quick shadow flashed across Carver's face.

"It's not a story I care to tell, dwarf."

"Come on, Carver. You don't want people to know the heroic tale of the Hawke family's escape from Lothering?"

Carver frowned, "There's nothing heroic about not being able to save your sister."

"Last I checked your sister was fine."

"Not Rosewyne…." Carver snapped, then hung his head. "Bethany."

Varric gritted his teeth. _Stupid! _He cursed himself. There was another Hawke. "I'm sorry, Carver. I didn't know."

Carver strode out the door, "It doesn't matter."

Varric sank in his chair. There was another Hawke sibling, a sister. He shook his head, the Hawkes were shadowed in mystery, but he was determined to discover it. Something told Varric his life would be a lot more interesting now having the Hawke family around. He smiled at the possibilities.

**oOo**

Carver knew today wasn't going to be a good day when he woke up that morning and heard Gamln arguing with his mother. And now this. _Why did she have to be a bloodmage?_ He sighed sadly. She was so pretty, so small and delicate, with shimmering green eyes and pale skin. And that accent? It was adorable. Carver was truly upset. His sister did not tolerate bloodmagic, and neither did he.

Carver flashed his eyes at his sister. Rosewyne looked pissed.

"That was bloodmagic" She sneered.

Merrill looked nervously at her feet desperately trying not to meet her eyes, "Yes, but the spirit helped us didn't it?"

"Call it for what it is: A demon."

"Demons can't help what they are—"

"Let's just move on. We can discuss this later." Aveline ordered, ending the conversation before it could start. Carver sighed, _why did she have to be a boodmage?_

**oOo**

Rosewyne took a protective step in front of Carver and Aveline before continuing on. She couldn't believe it, why was she a bloodmage? She shook her head, it didn't matter. What mattered now was keeping a promise. Granted it was a promise she truly regretted, Rosewyne was a woman of her word and she would never back out on an agreement. Their escape from Lothering felt like a lifetime ago, though the pain of loss still ached in Rosewyne's heart. She missed her sister every day. _If only that witch would have did something instead of just watching. _

Merrill placed the amulet on the altar and said something in elven. A flash of light blinded them, swirling in the shape of a dragon. When Rosewyne opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. Flemeth herself was standing before them, a laughing look in her strange yellow eyes and a wicked smile at her lips. She stepped forward, swaying her hips as she walked. Merrill stepped back and bowed respectfully.

"I half expected that amulet to end up in a merchant's pocket." She said.

"I made a promise, and I always keep my promises." Rosewyne answered in a guarded tone. "What sort of magic is this? Were you in that amulet all along?"

"Just a piece, but a piece was all I needed."

"So you tricked us?" Carver's voice sounded heated.

The dragon-lady laughed, "The world is full of tricks, boy. You best learn that." She turned her harsh eyes to Aveline. The soon-to-be Captain of the Guard tensed.

"I see you have done well for yourself, even after the loss of your man. You are strong, rooted to the ground like an oak. You would be wise to learn to bend… Or you will break."

Aveline narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Rosewyne was surprised at her silence, but also grateful. The witch turned her attention to Merrill.

"You are one of the Dales and a mage. Be careful child. No path is darker then when your eyes are shut."

Finally, Flemeth's attention fell to Rosewyne. The young mage met her gaze fearlessly. She knew this woman was more than a mage. The power rolling off of her demanded fear but Rosewyne had grown hard over the past year. She was Hawke now. She owned the name and built a reputation by being ruthless on the battlefield. She would not bow down to this mage.

"And you, to have lost so much, and yet, there is still hope in your eyes, but also a dangerous gleam. Keep that glimmer close." The old witch turned to her eyes to the sky. "We stand on precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable fall from the edge. Watch for that moment… and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap." Harsh yellow eyes met dark brown ones. "Your journey to the edge is just beginning, but remember, it is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

Hawke considered her words carefully, heeding the warning the held. Rosewyne narrowed her eyes, "What should I do?"

The witch's eyes brightened with laughter, "Do as I do. Become a dragon!" Flemeth chuckled, "You could never be a dragon."

Rosewyne raised a brow, but kept her thoughts to herself. The witch turned around and walked to the cliff, she looked over edge. She turned around, "Remember brown eyes. Fall or fly."

In a flash of hot light a dragon appeared, and Flemeth was gone, soaring through the air with massive wings. Hawke watched for a moment as the dragon fly away, her words sounding in her ears. The witch saw much, but revealed little. What change was coming her way? What would push her to the edge? Rosewyne and her companions left Soundermount with questions in their hearts and heavy thoughts in their heads. Kirkwall was home now, and so much had already changed… What more would fade into the past?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bigger Target

"A Grey Warden? You can't be serious, Varric." Hawke was only half paying attention to the dwarf. She was watching Carver and Merrill whispering in the corner of Varric's room in the Hanged Man. The little elf smiled, and Carver returned it. Rosewyne smiled to herself. That was one of the first real smiles she had seen from Carver in a long time.

"Come on. Don't tell me the fearless Hawke is scared of a little 'ole Grey Warden."

Hawke chuckled and turned around to face him, "I do not think it is wise to get involved with one, that's all."

"He's a Ferelden. I'm sure you could handle him, you know: country-man to country… woman."

Hawke furrowed her brows. Grey Wardens had a reputation, then again the new King and Queen of Ferelden were Grey Wardens and nothing but good things were ever said about them. Still, it made Rosewyne nervous to approach one. She didn't want enemies.

"All right. We don't really have a choice. Lead the way."

Varric's contacts led them to a shop ran by a woman named Lirene. Rosewyne's heart swelled to learn this woman had sought after her fellow countrymen and aided them. So many people lost their livelihoods, their loved ones, their everything before coming to the harsh city of Kirkwall. Hawke felt ashamed for not doing more for them, but also pride for someone else taking up that cause. The little shop was loud, and a lot busier than Rosewyne expected. Varric, Merrill, Carver and herself made the room even more crowded.

"Can I help you?" A dark haired woman behind the counter asked. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Though, you look like a lot who can help themselves."

The woman sounded completely overwhelmed and exhausted. It was for that reason Hawke ignored her tone. "We're looking for someone."

"A Grey Warden that came over from Ferelden." Varric added.

"Only Grey Warden I know of is sitting on the throne." The woman replied causally.

"Please, we were told you could point the way." Hawke smiled warmly, hoping to soften the woman's suspicions.

"The healer was a Grey Warden once, wasn't he?" A young woman with brown hair and about the most annoying voice Hawke had ever heard spoke up.

Hawke turned her eyes back to Lirene, the woman was gazing heatedly at the girl. She sighed in defeat. "The Healer came from Ferelden on one of the ships and has aided his countrymen without thought for coin. He's closed their wounds, delivered their children, and healed their sicknesses. He's a good man and I will not lose him to the blighted Templars."

"He sounds awfully busy, we won't bother him much." Merrill commented.

Hawke tilted her head, "He's a mage?" Her question was more of a statement. Rosewyne heard Carver sigh.

The woman huffed, "Do you think I'd stick my neck out for some herbs and salves? I know what happens to apostates in this town."

Hawke lifted one hand, letting tiny sparks flickers so only she could see, "You have nothing to fear. I would never give up mage to the Templars."

"Rosewyne!" Carver jumped forward and jerked Hawke's hand down. Rosewyne allowed it, and waited for him to retreat back. As annoying as Carver's overprotective nature was at times, Hawke loved her little brother dearly, but she knew what she was doing in this.

"Sorry." He mumbled and stepped back.

The woman eyed him for a moment then returned her tired gaze to Hawke, "I suppose you would be one we could trust. Refugees know to look for the lit lantern, if you have need enough Anders will be within. That's all I'm telling you. Now, unless there is something else I could help you with, I fear I must kindly ask you to leave."

"And we will kindly go." Hawke said swiftly with a smile. "Thank you."

Their little group wasn't even out of the shop before Carver started complaining about getting involved with more magic. Hawke noticed Merrill eying him curiously.

**oOo**

"I don't understand." Merrill said as she followed Carver out of the little store. "Why is this bad?"

"Because Merrill, we don't need more magic. It only causes… problems" Merrill was surprised at the gruffness in his voice. Carver was always so sweet to her, so gentle.

"So am I a problem then too?"

Little Merrill ran into Carver as he stopped abruptly. He turned around slowly and Merrill caught the regret in his eyes. Carver was a passionate human. He argued with his sister constantly and if one didn't know him they would think he hated her. But that wasn't true. Merrill had learned that Carver's eyes held more emotion than his tone or words. Hawke was the same way. His light brown eyes always gave him away, and Merrill certainly didn't mind looking into them.

"That's not… what I meant, Merrill." Carver sounded like a little lost puppy.

"Then what did you mean?" She snapped. Since coming to Kirkwall Merrill felt even more abandoned and alone than in her clan, but Carver was always kind to her: walked her home at night, showed up for visits randomly, gave advice… His kindness overwhelmed her. Varric looked after her too, and even Hawke watched over her, though she was a bit harsh. But Carver, he was different. He was… warmer. She didn't understand why he was being so unreasonable about magic. His sister was a mage, and she herself was a mage. Maybe she misunderstood and took his kindness in the wrong way. She was always misunderstanding things.

Carver sighed, "I just mean that… The more magic we surround ourselves with the bigger the target we become."

"Carver has a point." Hawke broke Merrill's heated gaze with Carver. The confused elf stared at Hawke now. "That being said, this healer doesn't sound bad. He's aided our countrymen without question or repayment, from what I gather."

Varric cleared his throat, "I have heard rumors of such a person, though it never occurred to that it was a mage. Or a Grey Warden mage… Does it matter? He has what we need."

"And we don't have bloody idea where he is." Carver huffed.

Merrill watched silently as Hawke made her 'thinking face' as the elf had come to call it. It had only been a couple of weeks since she came to Kirkwall, but Merrill was taking note of those around her. Hawke was by far the most interesting of her new friends. Her looks were deceiving. She was hard and ruthless at times, but then she was just as sweet as her brother or Varric. She was smart, and quick but melted into the gray, never revealing much. Merrill was fascinated.

"He would have to conduct his healing somewhere remotely safe. Somewhere where the Templars wouldn't go often…" She said.

"Darktown!" Varric proclaimed proudly then raised a brow at Hawke. "I like it when I beat you to a conclusion. Makes me feel smart."

**oOo**

Anders was exhausted. He'd been seeing patients since sunup, and now… Now trouble just walked into his clinic and it came in the form of a dwarf, a warrior, and two mages. The elf was without a doubt a bloodmage. Justice rose to the surface, but the spirit's focus was the other mage. Anders's eyes settled on her as Justice spoke.

_She's dangerous. _He spat.

_She's powerful yes, but do you not sense the bloodmage at her side?_

_The fact she travels with a bloodmage makes her dangerous._

Anders didn't have a response, but the closer the group came, the more threatened he felt. He grabbed his staff, letting his magic flow in the form of lightning. His staff sparked as a warning, "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?"

The lead mage did not falter. Instead, she took on a defensive stance and hardened her eyes. The warrior at her back did the same while the dwarf looked surprised. The elf looked lost. Anders focus fell on the lead mage again. She was young, and very powerful. Her eyes were threatening, but she seemed so soft. Anders would be a poor excuse of a man if he didn't notice her beauty, but for now he ignored it.

"We mean you and your patients no harm. We just want to talk." The mage's voice was soft, Anders couldn't help but like the sound.

"Yet you bring a bloodmage with you."

"How do you know I'm a bloodmage?" The elf asked innocently. The warrior grabbed her hand gently and shook his head at her.

The lead mage's face softened, "Its ok Merrill." She turned back, "She will not harm you either."

Anders huffed, "What good is the word of someone who protects a bloodmage?"

The mage narrowed her eyes, "As good as one would take it, I suppose."

The dwarf cleared his throat, "Diplomacy is not your strong point, Hawke." He said with a chuckled. "We hear you're a Grey Warden and we're looking for a way into the Deep Roads. Do you know a way?"

_Hawke. _Anders knew that name, and not just from the rumors he heard daily. That name was from his past. Long before he became a Grey Warden, but Anders couldn't place it no matter how hard he tried. He sighed. The last thing he wanted was to deal with was Grey Warden matters. That was his old life, a life he had loved at one point, but… that life was over. "I would die a happy man if I never had to think about the blighted Deep Roads again. You can't imagine what I've gone through to get here."

"We're not asking you to return to the Grey Wardens. We only seek a way into the Deep Roads for our expedition, nothing more." The mage said carefully.

Anders turned around waving a dismissive hand, "I am not interested-" He stopped, an idea popping in his head. Justice warned against it, but the tired mage ignored him.

"A favor for a favor. Does that sound like a fair deal? You help me, I'll help you?"

"If it gets us those maps, I'll do whatever you ask."

"You don't ask my terms?"

Hawke shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms, "From what I've gathered you are a good man. I trust you will not ask for something… wrong."

The warrior rolled his eyes. Anders was surprised. He had heard the rumors about this Hawke: a brutal destructive force. He hadn't guessed she would be beautiful, or reasonable. "I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend. A mage. A prisoner in the wretched Gallows. The Templars learned of my plans to free him. Help me bring him safely past them, and you shall have your maps."

Anders watched her closely, gaging her reaction. He recognized that look, that blaze in her eyes. Even the elf wore a similar expression. The only one who didn't seem keen on his offer was the warrior, and before Hawke could speak the warrior spoke up.

"Sister…" He warned, "This is a bad idea…."

She mage turned, "I have to help him. I have to try." Her tone was full of determination and Anders sighed with relief, though Justice became even more uncomfortable. Anders waited, curious to see the siblings' spat.

"You're making the target even bigger." He said.

"You don't have to come, Carver. I won't make you."

"You think I'm going to let the only sister I have left walk right into trouble without me? Not a chance." He turned around, dragging the little elf behind him, "I'll take Merrill home. She shouldn't be a part of this."

The elf started to protest, but the warrior cut her off.

"No, Merrill. I won't put you in danger. Not like this. Just send word to Merrill's house and I'll be there." The warrior was gone. Hawke turned around after sharing an amused look with her dwarven friend. Her face hardened once more.

"I would help any mage in such circumstances, map or no." The blaze in her eyes was back, along with something else.

"I welcome your aid. I have already sent word to Karl to meet me in the Chantry tonight. Join us there, and we'll ensure that no matter who is with him, we will all walk away free."

"Till tonight then." Hawke held out her hand and shook his firmly. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the ground, then offered a quick smile to Anders before saying goodbye.

Justice rose up again, _She knows._

…

It didn't matter if Anders had taken a dozen mages with him to save Karl. They were too late: his friend had been made Tranquil and there was nothing that could be done. Anders himself gave Karl an end, one that he did not deserve, but… It was the only answer. Equally unsettling was the fact that Justice had taken over. In a moment of anger, Anders lost control and displayed his secret for all to see. Hawke still fought at his side slaying the Templars, as did her companions. Carver gifted him harsh looks, threatening him while Hawke's face showed nothing. That troubled him more than Carver's hostile glares. Anders half expected the warrior to attack him, and from what he gathered so did his sister. Hawke made sure her brother was always in her sight and put herself between himself and the warrior. She sent him away with Varric to the Hanged man for a drink. He protested of course, but Hawke would hear none of it. Carver stalked away with the dwarf following close behind. Anders truthfully missed them. Being alone with Hawke was unsettling. She was hard to read, but her eyes gave her away.

_She's angry. _Justice observed.

_Really? Did you figure that one out all on your own? _Anders snapped back.

Hawke followed him into his clinic silently. He offered for her to sit on a cot, but she declined with a shake of her head. She stood with arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. Anders sat down instead.

"So," She started, "You question me, threaten me for having a bloodmage close at hand when you yourself are an abomination."

Anders cringed, "You don't know the whole story."

"You didn't know my story either but judged regardless." She snapped back quickly.

Anders opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to make her understand, but how could she now when he was harsh with his judgments before. _She is dangerous, _Justice said again, _but perhaps reasonable._

"I have a proposition. I'll tell you my story about Merrill and you tell me yours about… yourself. All judgment held till after we've had enough time to think on it. Fair enough?"

Anders nodded. He listened to her story. She had agreed to take the elf with her before she knew she was a bloodmage, and it appeared that Hawke would never back on her word. She explained that after getting past the shock, she was surprised to learn what Merrill was really about. She was naïve in her choices, innocent about the world around her, and a bit clumsy overall, but she truly believed she had her people's best at heart. And Hawke agreed and wanted to help her by showing her the right way.

"Wrong choices are made all the time with the best intentions." She stated when she finished her story. "It doesn't make up for them, but… It sheds light on them."

Anders titled his head thoughtfully. She made perfect sense, as crazy as harboring a bloodmage sounded. She meant to change the elf, show her another way. Anders could respect that, but doubts lingered in his mind. Yes, she was reasonable with the elf but what would she think about Justice? About him?

Anders hadn't realized he was staring at the floor until she cleared her throat. He looked up and she smiled slightly. "Your turn."

Anders breathed in deeply, "When I was in Amaranthine, I met a spirit of Justice who was trapped outside the Fade. We became friends, and he recognized the injustice mages in Thedas face every day."

Hawke said nothing for a long time, she simply stood still thinking. "This spirit sounds like a useful friend to have." She said slowly.

"He was far better to me than I have been to him. To live outside the Fade he needed a host. I agreed to help him. We were going to work together to bring justice to every child who was ever ripped from his mother to be sent to the Circle. But…I guess I had too much anger in me. Once he was inside me, he…changed." Anders dropped his head. He blamed himself for his friend's dark change. It was all his fault.

Anders felt Hawke sit down beside him, he looked up and was surprised at the softness he found in her eyes. "This is obviously difficult for you." She said, kindness laced in her voice.

"I thought I was helping my friend. He would have died, I guess… If that even means anything. And he wanted to help me. He knew what mages have suffered. But my anger, when I see Templars, things that have always outraged me but I could never do anything about… He comes out. And he is no longer my friend Justice. He is a force of vengeance. And he has no grasp of mercy."

Hawke titled her head to the side, studying his face. Anders sat silently, watching her watch him. He was surprised when her lips lifted into a smile.

"You remind me of my father. He was passionate about freeing mages too. Maker knows he worked hard to keep my sister and I free from the Circle."

A click sounded in Anders mind, "Bethany. You're sister's name was Bethany?"

Hawke nodded, "How did you know?"

"The first time I escaped the Circle in Ferelden I ran into a man and his daughter. I was just a boy, fourteen maybe… I had no idea where I was going or what to do, but I knew that man had the prettiest daughter I'd ever seen." He chuckled remembering how smitten he was. "Your father helped me. Gave me some coins and pointed me in the right direction. I asked her name before I left. Your father stared at me in shock when I kissed his daughter's hand… I've never forgot that day."

"Neither did Bethany." Hawke said bringing Anders from his memories. "She came home that day charmed and giddy, I remember."

Anders smiled at the turn in conversation, thankful. "Is she with you then?" A shadow flashed across Hawke's face. She shook her head gravely.

"I'm sorry." Anders said, and meant it.

"It was my fault."

"And your father?"

"Gone too." She stared at the floor for some time then rose to her feet, "Thank you for telling me your story and listening to mine. It seems that for now I can see pass this. I would be a hypocrite to judge you harshly and aide Merrill at the same time."

Anders stood up as well, "You're the first person I've ever told this to. Thank you for not running away. My maps are yours, as am I if you wish me to join your expedition. I thought I was done with the Grey Wardens, but if you have need of me, I will be there." Anders quickly got the maps and handed them to her.

"Thank you Anders." She said as she took them. "I must ask, have you come to a conclusion on Merrill?"

Anders smiled, "I respect your choice."

"Then I thank you again. You know we can't always predict the outcome of our actions. Only make them with a true heart."

"Kind, wise, and beautiful… You must have made a deal with some demons yourself…" Hawke's smile disappeared just as quickly as it came. _Perhaps you shouldn't have said that, _Justice commented wisely. "I'm sorry I shouldn't presume. It's just… We've hardly met and I feel like I know you. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Hawke's face was clearly nervous, she smiled awkwardly, "I—Better go. Carver is proabaly driving Varric crazy." She breathed in deeply and composed herself. "Till we meet again." And she was gone. Anders watched her go, cursing himself for saying what he did. It was stupid, but he couldn't help himself.

_Calm your storm. _Justice roared lowly inside. _She is a threat cloaked in soft lace._

_Shut up will you. She could have put an end to us, if she saw fit._

_She still may. Your story of her dead sister and father only stayed her hand for now. You touched a wound that is still bleeding… It will not last._

_Quiet you. I'm tired and I'm not arguing with you anymore._

Justice grumbled irritably, but said nothing else.

**oOo**

"Shit! Here she comes!"

Varric rose up as quickly as he could and started for the stairs with Carver close behind, but it was too late.

"What are you two doing here?" Hawke sounded a lot more annoyed than usual.

Both boys turned around slowly. Varric smiled his most charming smile, but Hawke's angry face did not dissipate like he had hoped.

"Taking in the view?" Varric offered half-heartily. They were screwed, he knew it.

Carver spoke up, "Did you really expect us to leave you alone with that… abomination?"

Hawke rolled her eyes and began forward, not speaking until she was passed them, "He's not an abomination exactly… But it doesn't matter right now." Hawke ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "I could use a drink."

Carver followed, protesting her statement.

Varric titled his head and watched Hawke siblings go. He smiled and shook his head. It had not been long since he'd met them, but Varric was finding it hard to believe that he even had a life before them. Maybe it was foolish, or perhaps wishful thinking, but Varric felt a connection to Hawke and her brother. He was certainly fond of sweet little Merrill and Aveline was actually not the stick in the mud he had pegged her for. When Hawke sent them away, Varric would hear none of it. He was just as worried about her as Carver was.

Varric shook his silly smile away and followed after them. Fabled witches, bloodmages, abominations… What would be next? Varric had been right; his life was far more interesting with the Hawkes in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bec Note: Once again, sorry for the wait!

Chapter 4: Smooth Talker

For the hundredth time that day, Carver cursed himself and his sister. He was in the Hanged Man with Merrill and Varric. Varric was telling stories, and Merrill was completely mesmerized. She was so cute, leaning towards the dwarf as if his story would fly away at any moment. Carver liked Merrill. Women were usually just fun to him, but Merrill was different. She was naïve and innocent. Carver wanted nothing more than just protect her, and he saw that Rosewyne felt the same, though she probably didn't want to pull the little mage into her lap and wrap her arms around her. Carver cursed himself again. His sister surprised him when she helped Merrill settle in. Well, she made him do it. He knew what his sister was up to. She was a complete idiot when it came to herself but when concerned others… She saw things as if life were a play and she the director.

"Can't you tell another, Varric? Pleeeeeeeease?" Merrill all but jumped up and down. Carver smirked.

"After another round, Daisy." Varric said with a smile.

"Oooo, I'll get it!" Merrill was up and out of Carver's reach before he could stop her.

"You can let her out of your sight for five seconds, Carver." Varric chuckled.

"Right, cause she won't get into trouble—"

Merrill's scream cut him off.

**oOo **

"Watch out!" Isabella lunged forward, punching the buffoon to the ground. The little elven girl screamed again. Ignoring her, Isabella focused on the idiots who threatened her. One grabbed her from behind. She kicked the man in front of her, then stomped the toe of the one holding her. A glint of metal caught her eye. The third man had a small knife, but before Isabella could take care of it, the little elf did. She smashed him on the head with a half empty bottle of bourbon. He fell to the ground. Isabella quickly dispatched the others. She had Lucky at the tip of her blade. Lucky for Lucky, Isabella was feeling merciful today. She let him go, with a warning.

Isabella sheathed her blades and turned to the elf. She was protectively hidden by the arms of a dark haired boy, a warrior by the looks of him. Not bad looking either. A beardless dwarf stood close by.

Isabella smiled, "Thanks for your help there, sweetness."

The little elf squired out of the warrior's arms, "You're welcome. I'm rather surprised I actually did help. Usually I just make a mess of things. Or miss things. Or break things."

Isabella laughed, "Well, I'm happy you broke that bottle over his head. Tell me, sweetness, what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm being rude again, my name is Merrill."

"Well Merrill, who's your handsome friend?" Isabella winked at the warrior.

The dwarf stepped forward, "I assume you're talking about me. The name is Varric Tethras, and my young friend here is Carver."

The warrior bowed, "How do you do, miss?"

Isabella couldn't help but chuckle at the warrior's manners. It had been a long time since someone called her 'miss'. A quick exchange of pleasantries finally led to where Isabella was hoping: her little problem. The dwarf claimed to know this Hawke everyone was so fascinated with. He even went as far to say that the warrior, Carver, was Hawke's brother. Isabella was skeptical at best with this strange group. The dwarf certainly was a smooth talker, though that was game Isabella could play. He wasn't lying about anything he said and Isabella couldn't help but sigh with relief when he agreed to help and offered Hawke's hand as well. The ex-captain had to admit, she was quite curious about Hawke. They agreed to meet that night and for once Isabella was hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, her little problem would go away.

**oOo**

"So, who is this woman you so freely offered my help to again?" Hawke asked as she, Varric, Carver and Aveline they made their way to the meeting spot. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a tad bit annoyed with Varric. She had no idea who this Isabella was and all either man could say about her was that she showed a lot of skin.

"Her name is Isabella. She was a captain of her own ship, but was wrecked here by that hurricane that screwed the Qunari. She needs our help."

"Help with…?"

Carver grunted, "Does it really matter? You've helped every person who asks without even a thought… including that abomination."

"And a bloodmage." Varric added with a wink. "One that you seem to be quite smitten with, I might add."

Rosewyne chuckled, but Carver had a point. She could at least give this Isabella a chance, but once she saw her… She understood why the men had such a hard time focusing on her talking. Isabella was quite the looker, if you were into that sort of thing. She wore just enough clothing to draw a second look, and she sweet talked everyone. Rosewyne wasn't too fond of the way she looked at her, or Carver. She sized her up in seconds. Isabella was a fibber, a backstabber, a lush, and-

"Whore." Aveline interrupted her train of thought.

"Aveline!" Rosewyne chided quietly as she followed Isabella to the meeting place.

Aveline shrugged, "What? Look at what she's wearing. And she way she talked to you and looked you up and down. She's a whor-"

Rosewyne smacked the Captain's arm before she finished the sentence. "Shhhhh, Aveline. I am fully aware of what she's wearing and what she did."

"Then no doubt you picked up on her lying to us about why we're really here."

Rosewyne smirked, she wasn't she only one not fooled by the smooth talking pirate. "She didn't lie, not outright. She just didn't tell all the truth… Look, I know what she is. Not exactly the type of person I want to get tangled with, but… There's something else. I don't want to write her off just yet."

"You're call, Hawke." Aveline sighed with frustration. "I'm not even sure why you brought me on this shady excursion. You do know I'm the Captain of the Guard, right?"

Hawke smiled, "I want you with me Aveline, especially on the shady excursions." Aveline nodded in response.

Isabella may be a liar, but there was something else about her that Rosewyne couldn't place. Something good. And as she watched her handle the ambush they walked right into, she saw other complimenting attributes. The pirate moved like water, fast and unyielding. She cut through the ambushers with ease, leaving little for Aveline to slice.

"Come on, Hayder's waiting at the Chantry. I say we pay him a visit." Isabella winked at Hawke before she ran off, expecting her to follow.

Hawke shook her head. She didn't like how casually the pirate approached this. She was putting Carver, Aveline, and Varric's life in danger and it didn't seem to bother her.

"The whore cuts everyone down before I even get a chance then runs off expecting us to follow like we're her lackeys." Aveline complained as they ran to the Chantry.

"Jealous of the captain, Captain?" Varric teased in reply.

Aveline huffed, "Yea, along with all the rashes she probably gets from sleeping around."

Carver laughed, "That's harsh, Aveline. Even for you."

Hawke smiled, "Stay focused people. There's probably another ambush waiting for us in the Chantry."

**oOo**

Isabella was beyond frustrated by the time they reached the Chantry. Not only was this Hawke everything the dwarf said she was, but she was even more: beautiful, dangerous, calculating, smart, and a mage. That last bit had surprised Isabella, but she had no qualms with it. Mages were useful, and Rosewyne Hawke was the most powerful mage she had ever seen. But she was cunning. Something in her face told Isabella she wasn't fooled by her smooth talking. It made the pirate nervous, but that would have to wait. Right now she just wanted Hayder dealt with.

Her smooth talking failed again. Hayder made her reveal a lot more than Isabella wanted Hawke to know. She would have to explain that later, right now, her dagger was itching to do some damage. Hayder had set up yet another ambush, but the pirate was confident it was nothing she couldn't handle, especially with Hawke at her back.

Hawke rushed forward, pushing herself up with her staff and kicking Hayder in his jaw. When she landed on her feet, she twirled her staff around and slashed him in his arm using the bladed end of it. She followed the cut with a lightning bolt to his chest that sent him flying backwards against a wall. Isabella was speechless. Not only was she a powerful mage, but she was a strong fighter. The mage then turned her attention to the other ambushers, gesturing to Isabella it was her turn with Hayder. A ball of fire appeared in her hand as she ran to aid the dwarf, the manly guardswoman, and her brother, leaving Isabella to finish off Hayder. He was coughing up blood, but still moving for his sword. _Good, _she thought. She didn't want this to be too easy. Where would be the fun in that?

"Well, well, well… I bet this isn't how you thought things would go." Isabella chided the dying man playfully.

Hayder coughed, "I'll make that pretty thing pay once I'm done with you."

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Now get up and fight me like a man. Or would you rather me just end it for you now?"

Hayder lunged forward clumsily, Isabella simply stepped to the side and laughed.

"Come on, Hayder! You can do better than that!"

He lunged forward again. Isabella rewarded him with a slash to his face and another mocking laugh.

Hayder roared and came running at her fast. He tackled her to the ground, but Isabella was quick. She rolled him over, avoiding his sword with ease. She straddled him now, looming over with a sly smile.

"You know, I bet this is what you always wanted." She said, gesturing toward her hips on top of his. She brought her dagger down to his neck, pressing it just enough to draw blood. "You should have just let me walk away…"

"Isabella!" Hawke screamed just in time for the pirate to see a man rushing toward her. Isabella rolled off of Hayder, pushing herself up, daggers ready. She danced around the man, enjoying a fight with a real opponent. Eventually she dispatched him. She watched him fall to the ground, then turned her attentions back to Hayder, but he wasn't on the ground.

Isabella gasped as Varric sent Hayder flying back with a pinning arrow. Hayder's eyes rolled back, and he dropped to small dagger that had almost been in her gut.

"You would have seen him if you wouldn't have been showing off." Man-hands said gruffly.

Isabella smiled to cover her momentary loss of focus. She turned around to face the group. The guardswoman was eyeing her harshly. The dwarf was examining his crossbow, while the warrior stood with his arms crossed in silence. Hawke was watching her too, but with curiosity. Isabella wasn't going to get out of this one without explaining some things.

"I had it under control, but that's for the tip." She said.

Hawke strode forward, "Was taunting a dying man really necessary?"

Isabella smirked, "What can I say, I'm a pirate… I like to have fun." She winked. Hawke was unimpressed.

"So, you're pirate who likes to fight dirty and have fun… and release slaves?" Hawke's brown eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Isabella smiled to cover her worry. She talked slowly, choosing words as carefully as she could, but something told her Hawke didn't believe her, at least not fully. However, the pretty thing did believe her enough to offer her protection until the relic was found. _Maybe my smooth talking did some good after all, _she thought.

The group turned to leave, except Hawke who cleared her throat, "Oh, and by the way… I don't like being lied to."

_Or not._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Stay of Hand

Rosewyne eyed the man furiously. She had never taken too kindly to threats, but before she could retaliate someone else interfered. Another man came gurgling behind him and fell to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can." A strange elf with tattoos walked from around the corner and passed the slaver, as if he was not there. Isabella sighed at Hawke's side.

"Oooooo, perhaps this evening wasn't a total loss." She commented inspecting the elf with a lustful gaze.

Rosewyne rolled her eyes and focused on the elf. The hunter had grabbed his shoulder proclaiming him captured. Hawke knew it was a mistake, those were no ordinary tattoos. She could feel the lyrium burning in his skin.

"I am not a slave." He growled before thrusting his hand into the hunter's chest. The man groaned in pain them fell to ground, his eyes rolling back into his head. Rosewyne saw Carver flinch for his sword and Varric for his bow. She held out a hand, ordering them to stand down. The elf turned around, smiling with satisfaction. Rosewyne met his green gaze unafraid.

oOo

Fenris was surprised. They made an odd team: a warrior, a dwarf with a strange crossbow, and two women. One that was barley dressed and eying him curiously and the other their leader. She was the one that drew his attention. She was completely calm, but standing protectively in front of her group. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and Fenris cleared his throat, "I apologize." He said, realizing the brutality of what he had done. "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so… numerous."

"I believe we're alright." The woman's voice was silk.

He nodded, "Impressive." He stepped closer. The warrior tensed, but the woman did not. Her brown eyes sparkled as she watched him. "My name is Fenris. Those men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property. Namely myself. There were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

"Hawke." She said, smiling. "And this is my brother Carver, and my friends Varric, and Isabella. I must say, if those men were really trying to recapture you, then I'm happy we helped, though you did not need to lie to get that help."

Fenris was not accustomed to kindness, "That remains to be seen." He quickly checked the pockets of the slavers. "It's just as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help." He rose up, meeting her brown gaze. Fenris has a hard time picture this woman killing slavers. She looked young and innocent, but the fact that she was alive said otherwise. Still, uncertainty crept into his thoughts. There was something off about this woman. Something he couldn't place.

"If it means hunting more slavers, I'll help you." Hawke said as something flashed in her eyes.

"I will find a way to repay you, I swear it." Fenris said after a moment. He looked back at her, meeting her eyes. She smiled and Fenris felt uncomfortable. Smiling always meant people wanted things… But her smile was different. It seemed almost genuine.

"Lead the way, Fenris." She said, nodding ahead. "We have your back."

Fenris was frustrated beyond words by the time they reached the mansion. It seemed the one called Isabella was interested in one thing and one thing only: sex. It was all she talked about with the dwarf and the warrior, though the boy seemed to shy away from the topic. Probably because his sister was right beside him. Fenris has no interest in such things, but that didn't stop her from flirting with him and showing off her chest all the way there. Hawke had remained silent most of the way, not participating in their conversations and chastising them for not being more focused.

"Suppose your master left the door unlocked?" The pirate asked when they reached the entrance.

Fenris flared with anger but before he could snap at her Hawke interrupted.

"Fenris's _former _master probably doesn't think about doors and locking then." Her brown eyes blazed as she stared at the pirate, who sank back and looked to the ground. Fenris was taken aback. Was the pirate afraid of this woman? And why did she even care enough to correct her? He wasn't given much time to think on it. Hawke stepped forward and kicked the door open roughly. He was rather impressed at her strength, but he noticed her choice of weapon. She carried a staff with a bladed end. He titled his head, staring at the weapon. An odd choice… only people who ever carried something like that was-

Energy building up in Hawke ripped Fenris from his pondering and answered his question. He felt it in his tattoos and he cursed himself internally. _A mage! She was a mage!_ Why did he not sense it earlier? He stood outside the mansion as the odd group fought off shades inside. Grumbling he ran in, decided that some mage wasn't going to stop him from finding Danarius. The room was enemy free, and Hawke was already busting through another door splintering it in half with lightning bolt.

"In a hurry Hawke?" The dwarf chuckled.

"Something like that." She said smoothly.

Fenris was at a loss. He was unable to get ahold of his thoughts or feelings as they fought their way through the mansion. The mage was unstoppable. She dispatched enemies before the rest even had a chance to lift their weapons. She was just as passionate about finding Danarius as he was. But she was a mage. Mages can't be trusted. The mansion turned out to be empty, besides the little pets Danarius had left behind. Fenris couldn't stand to be in the same room with the mage any longer. He went outside hoping the fresh air would clear his head.

It didn't.

_Why did she have to be a mage? _She fought for him. She wanted to find Danarius just as much as he did… _But why?_ Why would she kill her own kind? Then again, she didn't seem to be like Danarius or the other magisters of Tevinter. She never used any dark magic, but she was still a mage. He didn't want to involve himself any further with her, but she had helped him and he promised he would repay her. Her payment would be the stay of his hand. For now. He heard the door open. His body stiffed, he could still feel the mana rolling off of her. She was more powerful than Danarius, all the more reason to stay away from her.

"It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it haunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage. I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were. Tell me then: What manner of mage are you? What is it that you seek?"

The warrior at the mage's back narrowed his eyes in anger, as did the dwarf. The mage, however, simply cocked her head to the side and met his eyes, unafraid.

"And what manner of warrior are you: one that reaches into a man's chest and crushes his heart with his hand?" There was no anger in her voice. No hint of fear or challenge. She spoke to him confidently and politely. It made Fenris angry.

"A fair question, mage. But you did not answer mine."

"If you have a problem with my sister, you have a problem with me." The warrior snapped.

"And me." The dwarf chimed in.

"And me." Another voice from behind made Fenris reach for his sword. A woman with red hair, wearing a guard's uniform passed him and placed herself between him and the mage. "Is there a problem?" She said, challenging him.

"You've done it now, elf." The pirate chucked. "Man Hands will set you straight"

"Surprised you're not on a corner, whore." The woman retorted sharply. Fenris decided he liked her, though her trust in the mage was misplaced.

The mage stuck her head around, "Aveline, what are you doing here?"

"There was a report of something going on in this part of Hightown, figured it had something to do with you. This elf causing you problems?"

The mage walked around her eyes smiling to Fenris as she began to explain. "We're fine, Captain. We just helped this man get away from slavers. Killed a few for you…"

Fenris ignored the rest of their conversation. What manner of mage could obtain such loyalty? The brother he understood, but the dwarf, and a guardswoman, the Captain no less, stood at her side and defended her. This made Fenris pause. He had already made his choice: he was just going to have to hire someone else to help him with Danarius. Though he'd be lying if that thought made him uneasy. He needed help, and this woman, this mage, helped him without any questions, without any thought for herself. She fought hard for him, leaving no room in the mansion unturned. She killed the shades and demons with a vicious smile and a hard hand. She had no qualms with hunting down one of her own kind… Perhaps this mage was different.

He cleared his throat, calling the group's attention, though the warrior had never stopped eyeing him. The mage turned around, brown eyes smiling. Fenris felt his chest tighten, "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt."

"I can think of a few ways you can repay it." The pirate commented, her eyes rolling over Fenris's body. He didn't like the lust in her eyes.

"Should you find yourself in need of assistance I will gladly render it." Fenris continued to the mage, ignoring the lewd pirate.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked suspiciously.

"You are not Danarius. Whether you are anything like him remains to be seen." He did not trust this mage, but the loyalty she had gained from these people made him willing to give her a stay of execution, and actually pay back his dept.

"Your former master must want more than a runaway slave. Anything to do with those lyrium marking on your body?" Fenris was impressed once again. She knew more than she let on.

"They are lyrium burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his pet. And now he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse."

"He won't be given that chance." She said. It was strange to Fenris: a mage swearing his protection from another mage. What had he gotten himself into?

"Should you ever have need of me, I will be here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that, I am at your disposal." He said, ignore his uncertainties.

The pirate huffed, "Hawke gets everything."

The mage ignored the comment, "Thank you, Fenris. My brother and I have the intention of taking back our family's estate. Its current owners are slavers. If you would like to help, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Aveline sighed, "I don't think this is a conversation I should hear. Hawke, I expect to see you at the Hanged Man when you're finished."

"Wait up, Captain!" The dwarf scurried off, followed by the repulsive pirate. She winked at Fenris before slinking into the shadows. Fenris shivered with disgust. Fenris returned his attention to the mage. Her brother was now at her side, eyeing him harshly. Fenris laughed. Did this boy really think he could threaten him?

"Anyway," The mage began again, "We plan on entering tomorrow night. If you're up to it, I'd welcome your blade."

"It will be done, mage." Fenris said in a flat tone.

The mage smiled. Again. It made Fenris angry. She said goodnight and told him where to meet her in a couple of days while her brother pouted behind her, then she was gone. Fenris released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. What had he just done? Did he really just agree to help a mage? He sighed, Kirkwall was not what he expected. He slinked into the house, hoping to find a bottle of wine to lose himself in.


	6. Chapter 6

Bec Note: More updates are coming for all my stories:)

Chapter 6: Smiling

Fenris walked slowly through Lowtown as he made his way to the mage's home. It was a cool night, and Fenris was grateful for the fresh air. It was strange to him walking out in the open the way he was. It had been a long time since he'd felt safe enough to do so. It had been three days since the mage helped him. He had immediately begun looking into her. He still wasn't sure what manner of mage he had involved himself with. He knew she was powerful and hard to kill and somehow had earned the respect of those who traveled with her. Fenris soon learned she had earned the respect of pretty much everyone she came into contact with, those that were still alive. Fenris marveled at the number of things the mage had had a hand in and the results she got. From what he had gathered, the mage always did right by people, but she was still a filthy mage.

Fenris let himself in when no one answered his knock. Carver was in deep conversation with the dwarf, Varric. The female mage was looming over a desk, studying papers scattered across it. He cleared his throat announcing his presence. The mage turned around. Her brown eyes shimmered as she her lips curved into a wide smile.

"Fenris. I wasn't sure if you'd come." She said, still smiling. He frowned, why did she have to be nice? _Filthy mage._

Carver strode towards his sister, standing protectively at her side. "We don't need him, Rosewyne."

The mage closed her eyes with a sigh of annoyance. "_Fenris,"_ she emphasized his name, "is a skilled warrior and any chance he gets to cut down slavers he deserves." She lifted her gaze to Fenris, "Despite what my brother thinks, I'm glad you're here."

She smiled again. Fenris ignored the kindness he found in her eyes and asked about the papers on her desk instead.

"It's the layout of the cellar. Varric got them for us, though I have no idea how." She explained.

The dwarf laughed, "I told you Hawke, I have connections."

The mage laughed, then turned around and retrieved her staff. "We should get going, but Fenris there is something I wish to discuss with you." She sounded hesitant.

"I'm listening mage." He said coldly.

"I respect you and opinion of mages, but if I think you need healing or aide during battle, I will not hesitate to use my magic."

Fenris felt rage bubbling up inside him. The thought of a mage's magic touching him made him sick and angry. He still wasn't completely sure about this mage, or her intentions. However, she showed no signs of being like the magisters he had known. Fenris was finding it difficult to find a reason not to give her the benefit of a doubt. Deciding he spoke. "I will allow it, mage."

The mage smiled and nodded. An older woman walked into the room. She had the mage's eyes and harsh features. She smiled warmly, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Leandra!" The dwarf exclaimed taking her hand and kissing it respectfully, "You're looking lovely as always."

Carver huffed, "Must you always flirt with my mother every time you see her.

"Carver, Varric is a true gentleman. He would never overstep his bounds." She protested. She lifted her familiar eyes to Fenris. It was then he noted the difference. Her eyes were sad and dull, whereas the mage's were bright and swimming with something Fenris couldn't place. "And this must be the elf you told me of, Rosewyne?"

The mage stepped forward, "Yes, mother. This is Fenris." Fenris was uncertain of what to say, so he simply nodded as a greeting.

Leandra stepped forward smiling, "Well then, I thank you. I appreciate you aide in this."

"Think nothing of it." Fenris replied indifferently.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time. Let's go." Carver thankfully interrupted. Fenris nodded in agreement and followed him out.

oOo

The slavers were idiots, and they certainly didn't stand a chance with Fenris. The strange elf baffled Hawke. She could see his disgust for her every time his gaze fell to hers, but she had caught him staring at her way too many times to count and he was always near her. It made her nervous. She wasn't sure if he was plotting her murder or checking her out. She was pretty sure it wasn't the latter. He definitely was impressive though. He dominated the battle field and demanded the attention of the slavers. Usually all the badies wanted to hack at Hawke, but the elf took the pressure off. Hawke didn't mind, but he took unnecessary risks. Any warrior could see he could handle it, but it was almost as if he was trying to prove something, as if he was challenging her. Too many times had his eyes held a spark of smugness.

Fenris jumped in front of Hawke, hacking a slaver before she could conjure her lightning. He turned around smiling arrogantly, "Slavers too fast for you mage?" He chided.

Rosewyne resisted the urge to narrow her eyes. Instead, she smiled and shot a bolt at the archer who had put his sights on Fenris. "Hmmm, slavers too sneaky for you Fenris?"

The anger on the elf's face made Hawke want to laugh, but again she resisted. Instead she savored her small victory and celebrated by taking out another slaver across the room. A new wave had entered the room with the intent of flanking them. Varric and Carver were still dealing with the first group of slavers leaving the flanking group to Rosewyne and Fenris. Rosewyne ran forward clashing her staff with a slavers sword. She pushed back, smashing him into some crates. She raised her staff quickly and brought the pointed end down on his neck. The man gurgled slightly before the light left his eyes. Rosewyne turned away quickly, hating that look and what it reminded her of. She immediately began taking down another slaver while Fenris was fighting with two more.

Hawke was just thinking about how many slavers there were when she heard Carver grunt in pain. Hawke looked up but was unable to see her brother. She did however see another archer aimed at Fenris. Without thinking, Hawke leapt in front of Fenris but she was too slow. She didn't have time to conjure a protective shield, so instead she used her body taking the arrow to her shoulder. Biting her tongue to keep from yelping, Hawke moved quickly past the elf and towards her brother. Carver was just kicking his attacker off of him when Rosewyne sent a lightning bolt to the slaver's chest.

Carver huffed staring at the floor, "I had it under control, Rosewyne."

"I'm sure you did, Car." She said idly as she was running her eyes over all her companions. A blue light engulfed her hands as she healed her brother and Varric of their minor injuries.

oOo

"You have an arrow in your shoulder, mage." Fenris said as he walked over. "Perhaps the archers were too sneaky for you."

Carver growled in response and hurried to his sister's side. His voice was gruff as he questioned her. Varric strode forward putting his precious bow at his back. "Actually elf, that arrow was meant for your neck. Hawke jumped in front of it."

"You did what?" Carver snapped. His hand had been wrapped around the arrow. He pulled back slightly and the mage let a yelp escape her lips before she backed away from him slightly frustrated. She walked closer to Fenris, concern showing her eyes.

"You're wounded." She said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Fenris looked himself over, seeing blood seeping through his armor at his side. He hadn't noticed it before. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Liar." She said before he saw the blue light engulfing her hands again. Fenris let a gasp escape his lips before he could think better of it. A tingling sparked at his wounded side. It was warm and clean and Fenris felt himself enjoying the sensation. As quickly as it came, Fenris felt she spark die out and the bleeding stop. Fenris stepped back in shock. He should be angry for at the mage for using her magic on him, even if she had warned him. Fenris never wanted any mage's magic touching him, but this was unlike anything he had felt before. It was… pleasant and gentle. Fenris wanted to feel it again.

"Better?" The mage asked, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up meeting her brown gaze. She was smiling despite the pain he knew she must have been feeling in her shoulder. Fenris's brows knotted in confusion as he stared at her. Had the mage actually taken the arrow for him? Why would she do that? And why would she heal his minor injury while she had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder? And why was she smiling? Fenris felt a small flutter of anger in his gut at her kindness and selflessness. He waved off her question and walked toward the door, not caring about her brother's angry gruff. All the slavers were dead and he had kept his promise. The last thing he heard before pushing the door open was Carver's ridiculous attempt at chastening his sister.

Fenris found himself back at his mansion drinking heavily. He had changed into some leather pants and a lose cotton black shirt. He didn't know what to make of the mage. He had never felt so conflicted. She saved him. He hadn't seen the archer, a fact that burned him by itself. She could have let him get hit. She could have let him die. Why didn't she? She was a mage. Mages cared for no one but themselves, right? Every other mage he had ever come into contact with only cared about themselves and how they could increase their own power. They never cared who they stepped on or who they used, but this mage was different. He tried not to be impressed at her skills. Most mages hid in the shadows like cowards as they took out their opponents. Not this mage. She ran right into the mist of chaos and fought viciously, not even using her magic at times. Fenris was amazed, but he also felt threatened. She was powerful. He countered that by acting invincible and reckless. He had felt like he had something to prove. Fenris sighed with frustration at the way he had acted. Then he had just left. She had an arrow in her shoulder, an arrow that was meant for him, and he just left. He felt guilty.

He also felt guilty that she had healed him before even acknowledging the arrow. Actually, apart from himself, her brother was the only other one to call it to attention. She never said anything about the arrow… And he just left her. Anger swelled up inside him, but his anger was not directed toward the mage. It was at himself. He shouldn't have left like that. Fenris stumbled down his stairs, throwing the empty bottle at the wall before taking in a calming breath. He was drunk, but not too drunk. Leaving his sword behind, he left his mansion and walked slowly to Lowtown. It was night and the air was crisp and slightly cold. It helped sober his head.

By the time he reached the mage's house he was sober enough to realize it was the middle of the night and she was probably asleep. He was shocked to see her sitting on the steps leading to her house staring up at the stars. She didn't look like she was pain, and the arrow was gone. He waited in the shadows for a bit watching her. She looked so sad as she gazed up at the darkened sky. In fact, her eyes seemed watery. Was she crying? Just then, a man stumbled from around the corner. He had graying hair, and an aging face and he was clearly drunk.

"Rosewyne." He snapped with an angry huff, "Waiting up for me?"

The mage whipped her eyes quickly before standing, "Yes, uncle. It's late. You should have been home hours ago."

The man stomped forward, causing Fenris to flinch forward in a strange urge to protect her. Fenris stopped when the man simply walked by her talking gruffly, "Why? So you can gloat more? Piss off Rosewyne, and quit acting like you give a damn about me."

The mage looked taken aback, but quickly regained herself and stepped forward lightly reaching out, "Don't slam the—" _Slam. _"door…" The mage sank back down on the steps and put her head in her hands. She looked so defeated and sad. Fenris decided this was a bad time to talk to her. He turned to leave when he heard her say his name questioningly.

Fenris cringed and turned around, making his way out of the shadows. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I can see this is a bad time."

The mage was up on her feet and in front of him in seconds, "Are you alright? Is your side hurting you?" She reached out and grazed his once wounded side lightly with her fingertips, Fenris gasped again and stepped back. She looked up at him, embarrassment burning at her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, um, overstep."

Fenris slowly relaxed and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Its ok. I am well… I just, um, I guess I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." She smiled completely masking whatever emotions she had been feeling before. "Do you want to sit?"

Fenris nodded and followed the mage to the steps. She sat down and patted the spot at her side. Fenris hesitated for a moment then sat down. His gaze met hers and Fenris felt something stir inside him. The moon was shining brightly in her eyes and Fenris didn't understand the feeling in his gut. He pushed it aside.

"What's on your mind Fenris?"

He blanked. Why was he here? What did he want to say? Thank you? Or I'm sorry? Fenris had no idea why he had made his way to the mage's house, but he knew that he had to say something. "I just wanted to say, thank you I suppose. For today. You know, with the arrow. I trust you are well?"

The mage smiled and nodded, "It was nothing. My friend took care of it." The mage seemed nervous at her last statement, but Fenris decided not to question it. Instead he nodded and looked up to the sky suddenly feeling nervous. He hated small talk, but he had to say something to ease the awkwardness.

"So, I guess living here isn't that easy? Especially with an uncle like that."

The mage squirmed before speaking, "You saw that, huh?" She shook her head. "He's just upset. He's a good man… Or he was. At some point. I'm assuming. Kirkwall isn't that bad. Though I wouldn't blame you if you left as soon as you could."

"Why would I leave?"

"Oh, well you helped me take back my family's estate. If you were staying to repay me, I think we're even now."

"You saved my life; I still owe you a debt." He paused, "But what if I chose to stay for other reasons?"

The mage's surprise was clear on her face. Fenris was just as surprised, his tone had been low and laced with something he didn't understand. He recovered quickly. "Meaning I'd be waiting for Danarius to return."

The mage nodded, but Fenris noted her blushing. He doubted she was convinced. "Well, if you're looking to start a new life, you could stay. It's not the safest place, though Aveline has done a good job cutting down on the crime. But something tells me your life has never been safe."

Fenris didn't wish to speak of his past, but he found himself telling her anyway. It made him uneasy how comfortable he was with her, and how she could make him talk without really doing anything. She never pushed him too far when he was telling her of his past, though she asked questions. Her eyes held no pity for him, but they blazed in anger at what his former master had done to him. He liked the way her eyes looked when she was angry. In fact, he just liked her eyes. The golden brown pools drew him, and that scared him more than anything else.

He asked about her past and her family. She willingly told him, though a shadow crossed her face when he asked about her escape from her home. He didn't press her for details when she admitted not everyone made it out, though he was curious. An hour passed before he noticed her sleepy yawns. He had been so caught up in talking with her, and even smiling, he had forgotten how late it was. He suddenly felt very selfish but realized he didn't want this night to end.

"You are tired, mage. You should get to bed." He said, feeling a bit silly at telling her what to do.

The mage smiled and stood up then offered her hand to him. Fenris took it and allowed her to pull him up. Her hand was warm and soft and Fenris hated himself for enjoying her touch. He let go quickly.

"Well thank you, mage. I hope you have a restful night." Fenris nodded and turned to leave wanting to stay just as much as he wanted to leave. He slowed when he heard her soft voice.

"Sweet dreams, Fenris."

Fenris smiled despite himself and tried to remember a time when he had smiled so much. He couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Not Your Kind

Aveline was pacing again. Why would Hawke be so stupid? First that naive blood mage, then the self-righteous abomination, then that whore-pirate, then that mage-hating elf, and now this? Hawke was either crazy or just plain stupid. Aveline wasn't sure which one. That stupid girl, why did she have to be so nice? She could never say no to someone in need, no matter their cause. If they were truly needed her, she saw to it. The Guard Captain idly wondered if this was Hawke's way of making up for the loss of her sister. The poor girl blamed herself, and never really stopped. It had been a year. Time heals, but Aveline knew better. Hawke was holding onto her guilt, guilt she needn't feel. It wasn't her fault.

Aveline searched her mind. She knew why Hawke had helped this girl, despite its closeness to the Templars. But whatever she had done, Rosewyne had made a huge impression on Knight Captain Cullen. In fact, there was something in his eye when he had spoken to her about her friend. Admiration? Aveline shook her head, it didn't matter cause she was about to put a stop to all of it. Hawke would listen to her… maybe. She heard Hawke's voice outside of her office. She was talking to Donnic. A few moments later she strode into the office, smiling widely.

"Hey, Cap!" She said with a cheery voice.

Aveline frowned, "Cut the crap, Hawke." She slammed the door shut.

Rosewyne raised her eyebrow, "Nice to see you too, Aveline."

"How could you be so stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"You worked with the Templars to find one of their own? Are you insane? Do you want to end up in the gallows?"

"I didn't work with them. I questioned them, then I found the missing man."

"And Sir Cullen? What of him? What did you do to compel him to come to my office and praise you to me?"

"He did what?"

Aveline sighed in frustration, "You impressed him enough that he felt he had to tell the Caption of the Guard about her friend."

Hawke raised an eyebrow again. She looked shocked. "All I did was help a worried sister find her brother. Nothing more."

"And what of this fighting you did at Cullen's side?"

"I didn't use magic if that's what you're asking."

"Hawke, you're being reckless-"

"Aveline, I am not a complete idiot if that's what you think. I'm only doing what I think is right and I cannot help it if someone approves."

"Alright, what about you picking up some Templar's investigation?"

Hawke sighed, "Aveline, there missing women. I think you actually may have a problem there."

"That's not the point."

"It's my point." Hawke shook her head. "Aveline, you weren't doing anything about it and I understand why. There wasn't a lot of evidence, but Isabella and I some unsettling things. But you have to trust me. I was careful."

"And the half elven boy? You sent him to the Dalish. Don't you think the Templars will be suspicious of your intentions?"

"I see you haven't stopped keeping tabs on me. Aveline, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I got us into Kirkwall didn't I? I think I can handle a few Templars. I have been dealing with them all my life."

Aveline opened her mouth to protest, but shut it instead. "Fine. Just be careful Hawke. After what we've been through.. I'd hate to lose-"

"Don't speak like that." Hawke's voice was soft. "If I get in too far, I'll call on you. I promise."

Hawke stepped forward and surprised Aveline with a hug. Aveline softened and hugged her back. She hadn't been able to see much of her friend since becoming Captain. She was always busy, but she missed her. Aveline never really had friends before Hawke, and what they went through together had bonded them for life.

Hawke released her and stepped back, "Thanks for looking out for me, but I really need to be going. I have some things to do."

"No doubt. Come back see me, ok?"

Hawke nodded, then she was gone. Aveline sighed again. She had accomplished nothing, but then again nothing was going to stop Hawke. She would always do what she thought was right, even if it meant putting herself in danger or catching the attention of a Templar. This just meant Aveline would have to work harder to keep Hawke's name clean, and track her movements. She slumped into her chair, ignoring the ridiculous amount of paperwork on her desk. Instead, Aveline began drawing better plans to track her friend.

oOo

Rosewyne was an idiot: an arrogant, stubborn idiot. What was she thinking? Carver was angrier than he had ever been. He had come home from spending the morning with Merrill to find his house empty. Apparently, his uncle had gone out for more drinking, while his mother was seeing to the details of grandfather's will. His sister however, had left a note saying she had some business to attend to. After some searching of the hovel, Carver found a note asking Rosewyne for her help and giving the location to meet. The writer never revealed their name and after his sister had recklessly decided to help Templars, he feared a trap. And he was certain Rosewyne would have come to the same conclusion. Carver had immediately gone to Varric, hoping to find him gone and with Rosewyne. This had not been the case. Instead, he found Varric and Isabella already drinking and playing a game of 'Never have I ever'. Isabella was completely wasted.

After making sure that his sister had not been there, he went to the second person he thought Rosewyne would have went to for help: Aveline. He bust through the doors to her office with great purpose. Aveline meet him with annoyance.

"Carver, look I'm sorry but I cannot let you join the guard." She started.

"Has Rosewyne been here?" Ignoring her comment.

"Yes, about an hour ago. Why?"

"Dammit. She didn't ask for your help?

"No, but judging from that vein about to pop out of your forehead I'm assuming she's in trouble." Aveline looked concerned and was already reaching for her sword and strapping it to her back.

"You know Rosewyne. Come on, we have to make one more stop."

oOo

Fenris had just woken up when he heard a pounding on his door. He had a hangover and barely any restful sleep. In fact, he hadn't slept well since his late-night talk with the mage. It had been two weeks, and he had declined her invites to the Hanged Man, or on missions he knew she didn't need him. He was trying to separate himself from the mage. What she stirred in him terrified him. He had dreamt of her almost every night. Last night, in an attempt to void his dreams of her, he drank considerably more that he usual. It did not work. In fact, his dreams became more vivid, more real. He shuttered as he thought of them and made his way to the door. The way her eyes shimmered as she reached up to touch his face… Though all thought sensed at what greeted him. Carver and Aveline were waiting at the door, fully armed.

Carver frowned, "We need your help."

Fenris raised an eyebrow and was curious as to why his sister was not with him. And why he wanted his help. He had made it very clear that he didn't like him, which was fine. Fenris didn't care for the whiney boy anyway. He did however like Aveline. She was just and true, and in the little time he had known her, he decided she could be trusted. Plus, she helped keep the nobles off his back.

Fenris nodded, and gestured them inside. It was only then he noticed he had forgotten to put a shirt on. He quickly decided he didn't care, pants were enough for now. "What's going on?"

"It's my sister." Fenris felt his chest tighten. "She's an idiot and has possibly walked into a trap."

"Possibly?"

"Did I mention she's an idiot? Look, please just come with us. We'll explain on the way."

Fenris growled and went to put his armor on quickly. They left as soon as he returned. He asked for an explanation, but they told him to wait till they were out of earshot. Fenris growled again. The mage was in trouble and he had no idea why. Or why he even cared. He was trying hard not to when Aveline broke the silence and began to explain. Fenris understood Carver's frustration. The mage was taking a huge risk… but what troubled him more was her willingness to help Templars. Weren't mages supposed to hate them? Who exactly was this mage?

"Do you have any questions?" Aveline asked when she was finished.

"Just one: why ask for my help?" Fenris couldn't help himself, he wanted to know.

"Because I rather you be here than _Anders." _Carver said with searing bitterness and resentment. "He'd be more concerned with trying to touch her ass than protect it._"_

Fenris's brows knotted in confusion, "Who is Anders? And why would he want to touch—"

"That is a long story." Carver answered before he could finish his question. "One my sister will have to tell you… She's been wanting to for a while as I understood it."

Fenris suddenly felt guilty for declining her invites to the Hanged Man. She had wanted to tell him something and he had ignored her.

They had made it to the meeting place and Carver crouched down in the bushes. Aveline did the same and Fenris followed suit. They peered around and spotted the mage. A man was hidden behind her and they were talking. Fenris sensed no danger. Then she stepped to the side revealing the man. He was a Templar. Before anything could be said, Carver leapt out of the bushes with his sword drawn. Aveline cursed as she and Fenris followed. She yelled for Carver, but he did not stop. The Templar looked in their direction and the mage stepped in front of him. Fenris almost tripped with shock. Was she protecting a Templar? Carver had reached them, panting and holding his weapon readily.

The mage held out her hand with her palm facing them. Anger glowed in her eyes, and Fenris couldn't help but stare. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was like ice and she had growled. Fenris liked the rich sound rolling from within her throat.

Aveline stepped forward, "We thought you might be in trouble." Her eyes flickered to the Templar, who looked very confused.

"Trouble?" The Templar asked.

The mage quickly explained. The Templar was Sir Thrask and he was apparently one of the Templars the mage had aided in the past two weeks. He had found some mages that were supposed to be delivered to the Circle here in Krikwall, but they sought freedom instead. He sought a peaceful solution and given the mage's willingness to help in the past, he had called on her. Fenris was curious to see how the mage would handle this. Would she set the escaped mages free? Or would she return her own kind to the Templars? He was a little giddy as they entered the cave. He felt like an idiot truthfully, but he was excited nevertheless. This would show him who this mage really was, though before they got too far into the cave, Carver began yelling at his sister.

"Rosewyne you cannot keep taking risks like this! You are not invincible!" Carver yelled as he paced in front of the mage. "What if that Templar had known you were a mage too!? He would have taken you to the Circle! And then what? How am I supposed to tell mother that she's lost another daughter?!"

Fenris shifted his eyes to the mage just in time to see her drop her head. His heart fell. This mage had had a sister, and Fenris wondered if that was one they lost when they escaped her home. Fenris made a mental note to actually go to the Hanged Man and talk to the dwarf. He seemed to know everything. It was quite in the cave, then finally the Hawke mage spoke, "You're right, Carver."

"And another thing—" Carver cut himself off and gaped at his sister, "What?"

"I said you're right." Fenris was surprised at the softness in her voice. "Thank you for looking out for me." She lifted her gaze and walked forward, placing a light kiss on her brother's cheek. "Let's go. We need to deal with these mages, peacefully if possible." She added with a hard look to Fenris. Fenris watched as she went, completely taken aback. She had shown humility in being wrong that he had not expected. His gaze flickered to Carver, who still looked shocked.

"Did I just win?"

Aveline offered a small nod and a raised eyebrow, "Looks that way."

The deeper they traveled into the cave, the worse the situation got and Fenris could see the internal struggle on the mage's face. The ones trapped inside had resorted to blood magic, as all mages did in the end. They had been fighting the undead and bloodmages for some time now. The mage looked pale, no doubt having problems with killing her own kind.

They had reached the leader of the bloodmages, Alain. He engaged them, calling on the undead for aide. Fenris took them down in a feral wave of death. He had always enjoyed killing mages' little pets, almost as much as killing bloodmages. He was a little surprised to see the mage still killing her own kind, but she dispatched him without thought. Soon no one was left except a few. Amongst them was some woman named Grace. The tattoo on her face made Fenris idly think that she did not live up to such an elegant name. She stared at Carver's sister with hatred in her eyes.

"I saw what you are! How can you kill your own kind just for daring to defy the Templars?" She yelled.

Aveline stiffened, but the mage did not. She simply stared back at the tattooed mage with harsh eyes, "You are not my kind." She sneered. "What you've done here is unnatural."

"I didn't do this! It was Alain!"

Fenris grunted, "Are we supposed to believe they had no part in his actions?" This tattooed mage was clearly infatuated with their leader. She probably had done whatever he asked. _Stupid girl._

"You made your choice when you followed him. You are guilty of same crimes." The Hawke mage said sternly, backing Fenris.

The tattooed mage stepped toward her, pointing a finger threateningly. "If you turn us in, don't think your talents will unremarked."

Carver laughed, "Way to help your case."

"Kill the Templar outside and we can all walk away free." The low evil tone of the mage's voice made Fenris want to cut her down.

The Hawke mage stepped forward sharply, her brown eyes blazing with anger, "How dare you!? I have no love for Templars, but Thrask is good man. Far better than that pathetic excuse for a mage you were following and far better than you! He is offering you chance, a lot more than I would be offering you right now."

Fenris was shocked… again.

"Then what are you going to do? Turn us over to the Templars?"

Carver's sister did not falter, but her voice dripped with sadness. "Yes, I must give you back to the Circle. This is how it has to be. You made a choice and it sealed your fate."

"So be it. You will regret this."

"I know."

… 

Rosewyne stared at her shot. She didn't feel like drinking. In fact, she never was much of a drinker in the first place, but after today? She felt like she needed a drink, or that she needed to clobber something. What had she done? She felt sick. Grace and her friends were bloodmages, no doubt about that, but sending them back to the Circle felt wrong. But she knew it was the right thing to do. It was the only thing that could be done.

She was at the Hanged Man with Varric in his private room. Her brother was furious with her and had elected to spend the evening with Merrill at her place. Aveline had her Captain duties to attend to and Fenris had excused himself when they had gotten back to town. Isabella was probably at the Blooming Rose while Anders was busy with his clinic. That was probably for the best. Hawke shuttered to think what he would say when he learned of what she had done with the mages. Honestly, Hawke was happy just to spend the evening with Varric. She liked the dwarf. He was a good distraction and calming company.

"Tell me what happened, Hawke." He requested softly. She looked up to see him smiling encouragingly. She inhaled deeply then let out the breath slowly before explaining. Varric simply listened as she talked, explaining her dealings with the Templar first. Her sick feeling returned when she told him about sending them back, but so did her anger at Grace. She stupid girl had threatened her. She was lucky that Hawke had even allowed her to keep her life. She had threatened her, and in doing that, threatened her family. She should have killed her, but Rosewyne couldn't bring herself to do it. Not in front of Fenris… _Fenris._ She made a disapproving face, one that her Dwarven friend took note of.

"I take it you didn't approve of the mage-hating-elf being present?" Varric chuckled.

"He was fine… I just didn't want him seeing my kind like that, he's been through enough with bad mages."

oOo

"As I recall, you said it yourself: they are not your kind. And you have no idea what I've been through." An icy-smooth voice remarked from behind. Varric smiled broadly at the elf, he was wondering when the broody thing was going to come out of the hallway and announce his presence. He had been there for a while, listening. Varric idly wondered why when the elf answered unknnowingly. Varric followed his icy stare. The dark warrior's eyes were locked onto Hawke. Varric chuckled and wondered if the elf even realized he was already royally screwed. The pretty curvy mage had already enchanted him without even trying.

Varric stood back and watched the scene play out. Hawke had stood to her feet, wearing her favorite mask: confidence. But she wasn't fooling Varric. There was a faint blush in her cheeks, and she was fidgeting with her hands. Hawke was nervous. "I may not know much of your past, but I recognize the touch of dark magic. Your eyes give you away. They're clouded with pain."

Varric was amazed at Hawke's response. She jumped right on him with no hesitation or fear and the elf looked angry.

"You assume an awful lot, mage." He snarled. "You don't know anything about me."

Hawke dipped her head but met his eyes, "I'd like to, if you would give me the chance." She said in a small voice.

_Ha! _Varric yelped in victory in his head. Apparently Fenris had weaved his own spell of enchantment on the mage. The dwarf sat back down in his chair smiling smugly. It seemed Rosewyne had a thing for bad boys, or at least a thing for broody elves. He made a mental note to make a bet with Isabella on which one would cave first. Their interest in each other was obvious, though not to themselves and certainly not to each other. No, Fenris would torture himself with dreams of her touch just like a good broody elf while Rosewyne would deny herself any thought of happiness with him and label it 'the right thinking to do' or 'for his own good'. Varric admired her self-discipline, but it usually did her more harm than good. He also found Fenris's broody nature amusing, but sometimes Varric wished the elf would just give it a rest. The dwarf sighed heavily and leaned back, tuning in more to their conversation.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge someone so quickly." Rosewyne said quickly, anger bubbling up to surface.

"You're a mage. What did you expect of me?" Fenris retorted.

Hawke laughed, "I certainly didn't expect you to show up at my house in the middle of the night."

Varric all but choked on his wine, coughing loudly with surprise. Fenris made a late night visit to the mages house?! He couldn't wait to tell Isabella.

The elf growled and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

"Please, Fenris. If you have something to say…. Do tell."

Varric was surprised at Rosewyne's condescending tone and judging from the look on Fenris's face, so was he. In fact, he looked hurt.

"Don't worry, mage… If there is something that requires your attention, I will let you know." And with that, the elf was gone. Varric watched him go before turning his attention back to Hawke. He was once again surprised to what he found. She looked defeated and angry, but something told the dwarf her anger was not directed toward the elf, but at herself. Varric had never seen Rosewyne loose her cool like that. He had never seen her talk down to someone. He thought for a minute, searching for the right words to say, but before he could Hawke said her goodnights.

"Sleep well, my friend. I may need you tomorrow."


End file.
